Copper
Copper is a hound dog and one of the titular protagonists (along with Tod) of The Fox and the Hound and it's 2006 midquel. He is the best friend of Tod, the pet of Amos Slade and the "son" and somewhat "student" of Amos' other dog Chief. He is voiced by Corey Feldman (who also voices Sparx & Slash) as a pup, Kurt Russell as an adult and Harrison Fahn (who also voices Elvis & Young Ron Stoppable) in the midquel. Although Copper is the deuteragonist of The Fox and the Hound and it's 2006 midquel, he was an antagonist when he was an adult as he tried to kill his best friend, Tod and he also helped Amos Slade with his plans to kill Tod but he late reforms at the end and then Tod and Copper became friends again. Personality As a puppy, Copper is fairly curious. He has an excellent sense of smell, which made prone to wandering off, following various scents. One of these instances led to him befriending Tod, being unaware that the two were natural enemies. However, he could be slightly cautious, especially around his owner and the older Chief. As an adult, he is much more serious, having been trained as a hunting dog. However, he does not initially go for Chief's theory that a hunting dog must be nasty, preferring to simply TRACK and smell out game. His training leads him to break off his relationship with Tod. However, he spares his friend out of past friendship until Chief is injured in an accident, at which time he becomes focused on revenge. However, their friendship would be rekindled, in a distant manner, when Tod saved him and his master from a rampaging bear. Copper would later repay his friend brave efforts by keeping his still-mad boss from shooting Tod. In the 2006 midquel, it seems that he was unable to do things right. Gallery Images Amos presents baby Copper to Chief.jpg|Amos presents baby Copper to Chief Chief warming up to Copper.jpg|Chief quickly warms up to Copper Fox-disneyscreencaps_com-1455.jpg|young Copper Young Tod and Copper.jpg|Young Tod and Copper playing Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg|Teenage Copper Copper growling at Tod for causing Chief to get injured.jpg|Copper angrily growls at Tod for causing Chief to get injured by the train, believing it was intentional. Tod vs. Copper.jpg|Tod vs. Copper Copper picks up a new scent.jpg|Copper picks up a different scent, and a look of horror dawns on his face! Copper at the mercy of the Giant bear.jpg|Copper at the mercy of the giant bear Copper_approaches_Tod.jpg|An amazed Copper approaches the weak and exhausted Tod. Copper amazed Tod saved him.jpg|Copper is amazed that Tod saved him from the bear, despite everything that happened. Copper now feels genuinely remorseful for what he's done to Tod.jpg|Copper now feels genuinely remorseful for what he's done to Tod. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun. Amos eventually relents. Copper smiles back at Tod.jpg|Copper smiles back at Tod Copper rests at home remembering his friendship with Tod.jpg|Copper rests at home, fondly remembering his friendship with Tod. Copper2.jpg|Copper in the 2006 midquel. Trivia *His name was Toby in Spain and Italy. *His name was spelt as Cooper. *Although Copper is Amos Slade's youngest pet dog in the film, he was older than Chief in the book. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Category:Victims Category:Elementals Category:Misguided Category:Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Kids Category:Related to Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Titular Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Dreaded Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes